Vongola Decimo and his Scrapbook
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was not mafia material. Kfufufu...Rokudo Mukuro's reflection.


**Summary**: Tsunayoshi was not mafia-material. Kfufufu.. Rokudo Mukuro's reflection.

**Warnings** : No plot? (I know you're wondering what the hell I wrote..believe me, I don't know either), abrupt ending, weird-ness, a little OOC(I completely fail in writing Mukuro -sighs-)

* * *

.: **V**ongola **D**ecimo and his **S**crapbook :.

.: **Z**ephy **B**lue :.

* * *

"Kfufufu," Mukuro muttered, as he ran his black gloved fingers over the cover of a photo album. The photo album was Tsuna's. It seemed new and 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' was written in beautiful golden letters.

He sat on Tsuna's bed, sighing dramatically. Today had been a long day.

One thing led to another and somehow in the crazy residence of Tsuna's, Reborn forced him to baby sit Lambo and I-pin the entire day. Apparently, Reborn decided to ignore the fact that Mukuro had once tried to kill Tsuna and his family. No one else was home and he couldn't take anymore of Lambo's...er..bounciness. He put them to sleep now and was currently in Tsuna's room.

He had been going through Tsuna's stuff for a while now. Nothing special was there but it had been normal. Normal was something Mukuro liked. He smiled, in a few years now, Tsuna would not have a normal life anymore.

He flipped open Tsuna's album, slightly surprised at his own curiousity for seeing the images inside. He figured that since Tsuna did keep it private, it must be important.

First was Tsuna's real family. Iemistu and Nana with Tsuna standing between them. The family looked real nice together. As if a normal family, as if Iemistu was not the external advisor or Tsuna being the next Vongolo boss.

Second was Tsuna's friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera, the hot-headed-character, was so loyal to Tsuna. so was Yamamoto. But Gokudera's loyalty reminded him of little puppy. For some reason, he was proud of the two's loyalty and not once did he find Gokudera's admiration for Tsuna funny in any way.

Another picture of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto was there. The three together. He noted that under every picture, there were captions. More like details...Like birthdays, important occasions, the battle Tsuna must have fought with, memorable events, Tsuna's thoughts.

Then there was a picture of a girl. Sasagawa Kyoko. Mukuro smirked, the young boss's love interest. He wondered mildly if the girl would ever respond back to Tsuna. Too naive, but Tsuna was naive and innocent himself. _Kyoko-chan is so kawai! _was Tsunayoshi's caption for this picture

The next picture was Reborn. Of course, Reborn didn't want it to be just a picture. The picture was taken when Reborn for training Tsuna. Reborn sported himself with great weapons and Tsuna was in a rather comical position. To think, someone like Dame-Tsuna becoming so cool during the battles to protect the family. Mukuro was impressed. _ Spartan-teacher_ the caption read.

Lambo and I-pin's picture was next. Mukuro sighed. The two had been keeping him busy all day. Troublesome kids. He couldn't help but smile though. _Note to self :- Get enough candy at home or suffer Lambo's bawling._ _Make sure I-pin doesn't see Hibari-san! _Tsuna's scribbles were at the bottom

His smile dropped when he saw the next picture of Fuuta. He sighed again. He liked the ranking kid. He only wished he hadn't used the kid in his plan.. Well, well, who knew?..seems like he had soft spot for kids.

Next was the Guardian of the Sun and his baby sister. Ryohei and Kyoko were really different in character-wise. But their sibling bond was rather strong. They reminded him of himself and Chrome. _I EXTREMELY need to be careful of Onii-san _

Next was two girls..Bianchi and Haru, was it? Unlike others, the mere mention of Bianchi's cooking did not scare him. He found it amusing that the women could cook many weird things that wasn't edible and mostly likely, is poison that could bring about instant death. He found it even more funny when she talked about love. _The crazy-women-who-spout-weird-things-about-love._

Love. Mukuro's eyes darkened, annoyed but he continued.

Haru. That's not the kind of girls that Mukuro liked. The only girl he could stand so far was Chrome. Timid and shy Chrome.

Next picture was Chrome. Mukuro smiled as he saw Chrome clutching the owl plushie he gave her. _First girl to kiss me_ ..this caption made Mukuro raise a brow.

Chrome, with Ken and Chikusa, was the next picture. The two boys seemed displeased to be with the girl but Mukuro knew they would be displeased to stay away from her too.

As he flipped pages, he saw pictures of Varia. Xanxus glaring at every picture. Squalo randomly throwing around his sword. Bel was playing with his knives. Lussaira was dancing? Levi seemed bored in all pictures except the ones that had Xanxus.

Next came pictures of Arcobaleno. Reborn and Collonello fighting. Next, both of them bullying Skull. Lal mirch lecturing Collonello with a red face. Viper with a bored look on his face. Fong seems to be meditating.

The next pictures were of people Mukuro was not aware of. Maybe school friends or teachers?

He flipped uninterested since he didn't know the rest of people. He stopped when he spotted something.

That something being a picture of himself. He didn't know how Tsuna ended up with a picture of him without his knowledge. He didn't believe Tsuna to be a stealth-type-person. Mukuro was in school uniform in the picture. With his trident.

The last picture was the entire Vongola Decimo's family...or friends, as Tsuna would want. Below the picture, Tsuna had scribbled.

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival." - C. S. Lewis _

Tsuna valued his friends, Mukuro mused. Or should he say family? He wondered if Tsuna would indeed become a boss in the future. If Tsuna did become a boss, he would be different, Mukuro assured himself.

Making sure he didn't leave any trace of him behind in the room, Mukuro placed the album back in its place. Mukuro left the room to check up on the brats. Honestly, he wanted his bad-guy-image back so that he wouldn't be trusted with kids. Why did they trust him anyway? Or to be exact, when did they start trusting him anyway?

Mukuro knew_ Sawada Tsunayoshi _was the one to blame.

He remembered what caption he saw under his photo. Tsunayoshi had written _Rokudo Mukuro - A friend no matter what happens_.

Mukuro wanted to know whether he was happy with this trust or this bond with the mafia (-if he could call Tsuna as mafia-). He wasn't sure, but he knew he hated to have unanswered questions like should he trust Tsuna. He knew one another thing though.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro smiled, "Sawada Tsunayoshi was not a mafia material, afterall."

_**End**_

* * *

Thanks to the readers who actually managed to read all this without hitting the back button. =D and I know, like everone knows that Tsuna is a non-mafia-material. Like I said, no plot, so please go easy on me.

Review?

..Zephyr Blue..


End file.
